The love we share
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: Hisugaya's and Hinamori's past and present, and the love they have for each other.A few spoilers, but not from manga. HitsuHina.
1. All I ever thought

Hi! I thought that since I'm on, I'll just make a new story, my first fic in Bleach, so don't kill me if it sucks a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: In this story, Hinamori is younger than Hitsugaya by a few months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

Ever since the first day I set eyes on her, I felt that she was going to be a friend, ever since she came to visit me after a day at the academy, I felt that she was going to be more than a friend, ever since I was a captain, I knew I loved her though I acted like a cold-heart, love free person. She was a person that made me feel… happy, care free, loved. Her name was more important to me than my rank, her personitly was more important than my safety, her happiness was more important than my pride… her name is Hinamori.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinamori P.O.V

Ever since the day I met him, I felt safe, ever since I visited him after academy, I felt loved, ever since I was a vice-captain, I knew things would turn wrong, though I loved him. Aizen was the one I loved, for that momment, Aizen was the world to me then, and though I felt like I loved Aizen, admired him, I knew that it wasn't true at all. He wasn't the one I loved, he wasn't the one that made me feel safe like the other boy, that rude, cold boy, that now seemed so kind and warm. That boy wasn't the one who betrayed me, it was Aizen, that boy wasn't the one who tricked me, it was Aizen, that boy, the once so rude, now so teasing like, was the one that I truly, purly, love, he is the world to me now… his name is Hitsugaya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My P.O.V

Hitsugaya had seen Hinamori when walking down a stream, she was just splashing in the stream, making little ripples throught the still water. Hitsugaya had to go and fetch water for his parents, when he saw her, his new neighbor. "Oh. Hello there, my name is Hinamori, and who might you be?" She asked with her innocent face, that she had all the time. "Hitsugaya."

"Hey, aren't you my new neighbor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering, since there's nothing to do around here, can you help me with something?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you always just answer in a word?"

"I don't." Hinamori started to giggle, realizing she made Hitsugaya say more than one word. "What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked in his young, cold voice. "Oh, nothing." Was all Hinamori said. And the were helping each other out after that. When all was done, Hitsugaya remembered that he still need to get water for his parents, and quickly got home with a pail of water, and soaked cloths from Hinamori splashing water at him a million times, which is where Hitsugaya had enough and splashed a much bigger size at her, and she finally stopped. When Hitsugaya was done everything at the day, and the sun was setting through the horizen, he went to is room to sleep when he thought he saw something he would never dream to see in his life… a dove. Hinamori was now as bored as ever in the house, she lived with her parents as well, but her parents wouldn't come home till later, so she just sat on her deck, waiting for nightfall, her favourite time of the day where you can see every star, every consetellation, every shooting star, and the greatess moon. She was getting too tired to wait for dark to come, so she decided to go into the house, she thought of all he great things that happened today: meeting Hitsugaya, eating watermelons, splashing in the stream, trying the climb trees like Hitsugaya, doing chores, and saying bye to the most wonderful person she met, Hitsugaya.

When at last morning came, something else had come to, a new beginning, a new start, and most important, a new letter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was my first chapter? Bad? Good? Well, you don't really have to, but I would really appreciate a review, mean or nice.p. Well, until the next time I update, bye!


	2. The new letter?

Hey people who would actrually read this story, I don't know why I'm updating because I only got one review(and I thank you Soiliyzz!) Anyways, like I say, any review will do!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

"What's that Momo?" I asked. It was a letter that had some strange things written like 'acedemy' or 'shinigami' and I saw the word 'friends' quite often, and that already made me sad, knowing well that Momo would have to go. "This, Shiro-chan, is a letter from Yamato-taichou, a Death God captain."

"What?"

"I said-----."

"I know what you said, but are you really going to become a death god?" I meant it to sound more surprised than concern, but it didn't succeed, fourtanelty, Hinamori didn't notice. "That's right Shiro-chan, away from here and to a new life!"I knew that Hinamori wasn't all that excited, leaving her new-and-best-friend to go to a far away place, little did I know that something so strange was to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V.

"Look Shiro-chan, it's a letter from someone named Yamato!" I hollared at Hitsugaya in excitement, already knowing it'd be great news. When I read it, I peeked a few looks at Hitsugaya who looked a little worried when I was reading the news to him, but he seemed to understand, for he stood and went to look at my letter. "What is that Momo?"

"This, Shiro-chan, is a letter from Yamato-taichou, a Death God captain."

"What!"

"I said-----."

"I know what you said, but are you really going to become a death god?"When Shiro-chan said that, he sounded concerned, which I thought surprising, knowing him for only a day, he was NOT a person who would sound concern about me leaving… or was he? Anyhow I answered. "That's right Shiro-chan, away from here a to a new life!" I was trying to read his face, he seemed like he knew something even I didn't know, like something wrong was to happen, what? I don't know. I ignored his strange face and countinued something that not even I controlled. "You know what Shiro-chan, as soon as they find out about you, you're going to become a death god too! I'm sure of it, because you seem strong."What I said brought a frown to the poor boy, and he whispered. "What's so great about being a death god anyways?" I was shocked, but I hid it and just shrugged, and countinued what the letter said. "P.S Your first day at the acedemy is a year from now, till then, sanaora(good-bye)." This is when Hitsugaya acted very weird, he went into his house, and came back out with a little bird in his hand, something you wouldn't see everyday in this village. "Here, I saw this yestarday, this is for you, and you should keep it when you go to Seireitei, it'll bring you lucky with love." Hitsugaya said, sounding kind of cheerful and kind of unhappy. I smiled but really I thought _I don't need a dove to bring me my love, because it's standing right infront of me even though I've only known him for so long…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.V.

They spent theirdays in Rukongai playing helping each other out and just talking. On their very last day together, they sat out at night to see they lovely stars shinning as bright as the sun, and the cresent moon guiding the stars to never ending brightness. "Shiro-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…will it be okay if I visited you everyday after school?"

"Sure."

"Brings me back to the first day we met just a year ago…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing important, oh look Shiro-chan, it looks like Cygnus the swan came out!" Hinamori pointer to the swan constellation. And then Hinamori explained the stories about some constellations, and when she saw Orion, she was extremely happy, because of how hard it is to find all his stars. "Hey Shiro-chan, look at Orion, he reminds me of you, so strong!" To thoses words, Hitsugaya blushed a little, but hid it, and just shrugged. "Geez Shiro-chan, you've been so unhappy looking after I first got the letter."

"Well, I'm fine, hey look, it's Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, and Polaris, reminds me of us." Hitsugaya's voice almost sound soft, but when he said "reminds me of us." It was so quite only he could hear it. Hinamori looked at him curiously, analyzing his face, and then shrugged it off to continue looking at the sky. When at least a hour past, Hitsugaya saw the yawn forming on Hinamori's face, soon to fall asleep, but before he knew it, he was yawning with her. Their eyes both drew tired and soon Hinamori fell asleep, Hitsugaya looked at her and whispered his last words to her for a long time. "Oyasumi nasi(good night), Momo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Was my second chapter good, I bet not, but please, all I want is people to read and review. I don't care really what review it is, as long as it's not going to be so mean I cry, which is not likely. Anyways, what are the chances people are going to be mean.. let me think about that. Yeah, well I'll be updating soon, because I have spring break coming up. And flames, I'll use it to keep me warm in the freaking cold snow!**


	3. You would never believe

**I'm updating my story, because it's spring break! Thanks Solilyzz and FlareKnight for your review, I really appreicate it and there very nice, which is also very appreicated. On with the 3rd chapter!**

**- - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

She was gone for many days, and she only visited when she had time, that's what she said. Everyday was more and more boring, and I felt lonely even when she visited, because I knew that it was only for a short period of time. I remember the last time she visited I spat some watermelon seeds at her for calling me 'Whitey-chan' which I said was annoting, but I actrually really liked it. Days after days, month after month, year after year, and I grew tired of being lonely, it had to stop! I've grown quite a bit over the years, but still, I was a shorty compared to some. When Hinamori visited, she said "Just ignore them, I find it strange, your older than me, but I'm more mature than you'll ever be." That was so annoying that I spat more than 10 watermelon seeds at her, I found it strange how many seeds there were in that watermelon. When I had enough, I was about to blow up when the day had come, the mail had arrived, and the letter sat on my porch thing, ready to be opened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V

I was lonely for the first few days at the acedemy, but after the first visit to Hitsugaya's home, I met friends, Renji-kun and Kira-kun. They were nice, and the liked to compite with each other, like that time in the kido practice, and Kira-kun was better, or I should say, tried harder. When we were strong enough to take a test, we were all in the same group. But their friendship put together wasn't as strong as Hitsugaya's. I remember when I started to call him 'Whitey-chan' he got angry and spat so many seeds at me, but not as many as the time I said " Just ignore them, I find it strange, your older than me, but I'm more mature than you'll ever be." I wanted to talk to Hitsugaya everyday, but I couldn't, he was to far away, and I couldn't get out of Seireitei too often. But day after day, month after month, year after year, Hitsugaya seemed to change, his adittude, looks and everything else, it was scarying me, and I started to love him. Everytime I visited him, I blushed a little, and everytime he talked, I felt like fainting. I finally had the guts to tell Yamato-taichou about Hitsugaya, and right away he nodded and politely shooed me away. _What could that mean? Is he going to let Hitsugaya become a Shinamgai? _During the night I slept, I dreamt that Hitsugaya kissed me, a deep, soft kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.VPresent

Hitsugaya was doing is paperwork when Hinamori came in. "Shiro-chan?"

"I'm a captain you know. And what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Matsumoto-chan?"

"Yes, she went with Kira-kun somewhere."

"Okay thank you, uh there is something else I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you, uh…."

"Hurry up, I have to do my paperwork."

"Do you, uhhhhhhh, like… anyone?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nevermind."

Hinamori blushed so much she felt her entire body start on fire. She left the room quietly and returned to her quarters, she remembered how Hitsugaya comforted her when Aizen betrayed Seireitei, and she felt the hot tears start rolling down her cheeks. She accidently bumped into Matsumoto. "Oh, sorry Matsumoto-kun, I didn't see you."

"That's okay, hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you notice anything different in Shiro-chan?"

"Well, I did by accedient read his diary…."

"YOU WHAT?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's the end of this chapter guys! If you want to find out what was in the diary, you continue to read, but I'm not sure if it's worth if I don't get many replies, but you don't have to review, but reviews do encourage me, even if it's bad, because that means they read it!**


	4. Diarys aren't suppose to be read

Since Solilyzz wanted me to update to find out what's in the diary, I'm going to update earlier than usual. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.V, Present

"I can't believe you read his diary!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"I didn't really read it, I just peaked in a few pages."

"Your amazing! How'd you do it?"

"Your…amazed? Well, while when he got back from a mission, I came earlier, and I forgot my way, and I ended in Hitsugaya-taichou's private room, and I saw his diary laying there so I wanted to go check it out."

"Cool! What did it say?"

"Things from the past, here I'll start on the first day.

'Dear Diary,

Today is the first day I've got you, and is also the first day I've come to Soul Society, people call this _village_ Rukongai, and there is a place where something called Shinamigai reside, it's called Seritei. I'm actrually pretty old, though I'm short, I just died yestarday, well, I just came here yestarday. I miss my real parents, in this place, I only get paired up with strangers, and how I miss my dear sister Kali, she was always so happy to see me, I wonder how she's doing. I hope that person who killed me and my mother is in jail!'

'Dear Diary,

It has been a while hasn't it, a year or so? Yes, I wish I could write in you, but I can't, why? Because my _fake_ parents are always making me do stuff, like clean the house, or water the garden or get them water. They're nice and all, but they never do anything, I need to make them food and get them water, really! Uh-oh, it's getting really late, I have to go now, bye diary.' "Gee, that's kind of sad, I never knew Shiro-chan's life was like that." Hinamori whispered.

'Dear Diary,

It has been years now. Many years now. I think about 5? Yes, about so. I have seen an amazing bird this sunset. People back at real home called it a dove, it symbolizes love. I hope that I can find my love here, in Rukongai, but I doubt I'll ever met someone I really love here, enless they are really my type, not likely. But I'm tired now, good night diary.'

'Dear Diary,

Yes, I know it's only a day, but this is because we are moving, and we are leaving you behind, I do not know why, I want to say bye to you, I wish I could write more in you all thoses days ago. I'm so sorry diary, but do not worry, I'll find you again, I promise.' _A promise, Shiro-chan likes to make thoses_ Hinamori thought.

'Dear Diary,

I told you I'd find you! It's been so long though, I think maybe 74 years? I miss you so much. I wish I could tell you everything I've faced during thoses years. You won't believe it! I'm 80 now? Yes I am, and I haven't grown a bit! I look as young as I did before, Oh, I miss Kali so much now, I hope she didn't forget me, and I wish I could've said bye to everyone first. I known Kali long enough to know that she's probably looking at pictures, she'd do that everyday when she got home from school or home in general. Kali would probably be pretty old now, I think she would be around 90. I know I'll see her again though, it's almost like hope, faith, destiny.'

'Dear Diary,

20 years I presume. Yes 20 years. I've met a new friend, her name is Hinamori, she is laughs a lot, and she seems to really like me, as a friend of course. I think that she is the one that is going to be my friend, she is much like Kali. She is a little younger than me, and Kali would've said that it was her reincarnation, they look the say, sound the same, laugh the same, and their eyes, are so similar. Kali always said that my teal-coloured eyes were strange in Japan. Hinamori and Kali… I think they are reincarnations!'

'Dear Diary,

Hinamori got a letter today, it said something about Seritei, so I got really said to know that my best friend was going away. I was so upset, and I almost felt like crying, but I'm a boy, why would I do that. I'm not THAT depressed, not really. Yestarday, I saw that dove again, and instead of letting it go, I kept it. I named it Kali so I could remember her, but when Hinamori said that she was for sure going, I gave it to her, because I wanted her to find a nice love a Seritei. She thanked me and asked for the name, I said it was Kali, but she could name it whatever she wanted. She nodded and tonight, is the first time I've cried in my entire life as a dead and as a live person.' "Hey, I remember that that dove, it's still in my room, and I can remember calling it Kali to do stop chipping about my love when I talked to her." Hinamori smiled. Matsumoto smiled back at her and laughed hard. "I can't believe Hitsugaya-taichou actrually cried!" They giggled until they couldn't laugh anymore. "Okay, I think it's time you can continue reading." Hinamori suggested

'Dear Diary,

Yes, it's been a while, almost a year, tonight I spent my last days with Hinamori looking at the night sky, she talked a lot about the constellations, when she fell asleep, I said good night and –yawn- I'm tired now, I'm going back outside to sleep beside her, so I can say good-bye to her, I hope to anyways.' "Uh, out of curiosity, where'd you get thoses pieces of paper from, not from Shiro-chan's diary?"

"Of course not, I copied."

"In that short amount of time?"

"No, well, I kind of snuck in there everyday, anyways, let me continue."

'Dear Diary,

Yes, years have past, and now I'm 140, and a new letter arrived this morning, it said that I was accepted as a Shinimagai, and I'll start next year. Now I'm really thinking about Kali, she must be here somewhere, I wonder a lot about my dove I've given to Hinamori. When she visited, I'd spit watermelon seeds at her for changing my nickname over and over, and once she even brought Kali the dove one her visit, how it was so great! No I must sleep and get ready for my life ahead.'

'Dear Diary,

I have been proven to be a geninus in Seritei, and famous too, and now I'm the captain rank, how proud I feel. My leiutant is Matsumoto, she can be so stubbon sometimes, it makes me kind of angry, which I give her a a glare to show her. Hinamori is in love with her captian, Aizen, which I have a feeling that something wrong was going to happen, but I kept quiet so she wouldn't hate me. She's a leiutant of the 5th squad, I'm kind of pround for her, and I'm the 10th division's captain just to let you know. Well, as long as no one reads this, it'll be okay, good night. P.S Why would someone read someone else's diary anyways?'

'Dear Diary,

I'm not sure if that dove brought Hinamori lve, but it did for me---------.'

"What?" Hinamori asked.

"Sorry Hinamori-kun, I didn't copy the rest."Matsumoto replied, dissapointed in herself.

"It's okay, c'mon, we have to go and try to get the rest tonight." Hinamori planned evily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While they were reading…

_Hey, Hinamori dropped this, what's this? Her diary, hmmmm, I wonder what's inside_. Hitsugaya picked up the shiny, blue book and started to flip through the pages.

'Dear Diary--------------.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Muahahaha, I'm evil, I lift a cliff hanger! Anyways, reviews, no matter what, are welcomeed, and if you really want to know what's going to happen in Hinamori's diary, next chapter might give a hint. But I have to update on the past as well, so you know. I'm pround that I wrote so much, but anyways, I'm going now. If I'm correct, Solilyzz will probably review, and so, I'll update soon, hopefully.**


	5. Lies and smarts don't mix

**Yes, I am updating early, but that is because I don't want to do my chinese homework, I hate copying! Thank you very much Solilyzz and Kayume-Shinigami. Enjoy my 5th chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

The letter I recived, it was from Yamato-taichou, I bet that Hinamori already told the main captain about me, I decided that I'd start the academy thing, just so I could see Hinamori very often. But the year had past, Hinamori didn't even visit once, and when I stepped into the class, every girl's eye was one me, my thought were_ This is worse then it was back in grade one, when I actrually got mail._ Ignoring the eyes people were giving me, I sat down on my desk. Around 10 years(A/N: I really don't know if this is true, because I don't own bleach so I can't comfirm) I graduated from the Academy to do higher rank classes, when I was about 180 I became the 10th division's captain, with the leiutant named Matsumoto, who I think is a wonderful lieutant but a very annoying person, she drinks sake A LOT! But now that I've found out that Hinamori has great friends, I feel like I'm burst into forever darkness, which I why I am a cold hearted person now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V

Days are now very boring without seeing Hitsugaya, but I know he'll become a shinigami, it's like something obvious. When the year had gone, Hitsugaya came, proven as a genius, he's already higher rank then me, I only just gotten into 5th division's leiutant, and I was proven to be a little smart, but not as smart as Hitsugaya. But I was just training hard, as I loved Hitsugaya, I just couldn't tell him because of all the people here, and I wasn't all that happy, but now Hitsugaya almost seems like he is ignoring me, maybe it was because I was with Renji and Kira too often. Now I only hope that I can drop my diary by his place, but it would be accidental, but how should I do it? I mean, who carrries their diary where ever they go?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.V, Present

Hinamori was going over to the 10th division's quarters with Matsumoto when she realized that she felt her robe was lighter. "No! Matsumoto, I've lost my diary! Oh no, what if the diary at Shiro-chan's quarters, and he's reading it!" Matsumoto shook her head. "My taichou would never do that, he knows a lot about privacy, since he is always so private."

"But we also---------."

"We did nothing, don't tell him that, got it?" Hinamori nodded. She knocked on the door. "Come in." The voice was muffuled, but Hinamori could tell from anywhere that it was her Shiro-chan's voice. "Uh… hi Shiro-chan, about before.. when I went out of your division's door, did you see me drop my diary?"

"No. But it's not that late, why would you carry your diary with you?"

"Enless you haven't notice Shiro-chan, the moon is perfectly high, and the stars are bright, it's night!"

"Oh." Hinamori was really red, and she started giggling so that it seemed like she was only red because she was laughing. "Well then, do you know where I could find it?"

"Any where expect in the captain's private room." Hitsugaya answered, he secertly hid it in his draw so he could read it before he slept, well, read it more carefully. _Damn! I wanted it to fall out here, I can't let it fall out anywhere else! What if Shiro-chan is lying? Would he, probably, no, he knows a lot about what should be read and what shouldn't, doesn't he?_ Hinamori thought. "Well, if you do find it, can you give it to me, and don't read it, it's private!"

"I wouldn't read someone else's diary." But really, Hitsugaya looked like a lier, it was written all over his face, but he tried his best to hide the look. Hinamori bowed before she left, and she grabbed Matsumoto's arm and started running to her quartars. When she reached her private room she and Matsumoto were discussing about the diary. "Well, since I think that Shiro-chan is going to be in his room soon, let's not plan tonight. Maybe tomorrow we could. And maybe we can collect more information if he does finds my diary." Hinamori started.

"But if he doesn't write in for a long time?"

"Well, we still have to copy."

"I was looking in his diary remember? Yeah, about the pages, the thing I still have to copy, that's like his last entry, and that was many years ago. No wait, his last entry had to do with you know who."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I have some really, really good news."

"What?"

"I think I saw your dove there always perk at the name at either Hitsugaya or Shiro-chan."

"But I we've only said that 3 times."

"I've come by here often, I talk to myself about Hitsugaya-taichou, and I hear that dove chirp."

"Are you trying to point something out?"

"Yeah, that I think Hitsugaya has found your diary."Hinamori smiled, knowing exactly what Matsumoto was saying, that Hitsugaya is the one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Was my 5th chapter okay? Well, I was trying hard to make it seem like there was going to be a hint about what's in the diary of Hinamori's. Doubt I suceeded. Anyways, reviews of any kind will do, I'm off to eat dinner. And thanks again for the reviews everybody!**


	6. Mysterious letter

I'm finally updating, because I have for three weeks, only 4 days of school! Is that a good thing? Well, when it is updating yes, but when I want homework, then no, like I said in profile, I am strange. And thank you Solilyzz, once again, I really appreciate your wonderful reviews!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I have finally gotten around Hinamori's quartar, and when I saw her, she was sleeping, I guess she must've been exhauseted from all the paper work she had to do, I looked around, and the coast was clear, I blew a kiss to Hinamori and when back to training. When I was done for the day, I went to do my paper work when I saw a letter infront of my door. Inside the letter was:

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

_ I have been thinking a lot about you. I wonder if you can guess who I am, I'm not any fan girl of yours, I am someone that loves you. You also know who I am, you know that I love you, right? Reply, write a letter to me, and I will see whether or not you are truly worth loving, I know your secert too, one that you have never told anyone, expect for one. Do you remember, I don't think you do, you gave your proof away. I will be waiting for your reply, write it by tomorrow and leave it on your window._

I was confused thinking _What the hell is thisperson trying to say? That she loves me and I'm suppose to love her back, I don't love anyone, except Hinamori. But I know she doesn't like anyone but Aizen, so that means this is some stupid letter from on of those fan girls, I guess I'll reply anyways._ Inside my letter, I wrote:

_I want to know who you are! If you know my secert, tell me what it is, or I will not believe that you know. If your not an ordianry fan girl, what would you consider yourself as? I will be waiting for a reply from you._

Proud of my work, I left it on my window and went to my divison to see Matsumoto and Hinamori giggling. "And what are you two doing aorund this area?" I asked.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, I was looking for you, we saw a letter on your window." Hinamori innocently said.

"And did you leave it were it was?"

"Yes, although it was not addressed to anyone, so I'm not sure it's yours." Matsumoto exclaimed.

"I will see about it later, we need to get back to work, and Momo-chan, stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'."

"Then you stop calling me Momo-chan!" Hinamori stubbornly aruged. I sighed, and gave up on her, and continued my way to my division, before I left, I heard Hinamori whisper to Matsumoto "He replied."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of a door close, my door. I saw a shadow that seemed to be like Hitsugaya's, and that was when I wanted to feel like Hitsugaya was mine, he was a genius, I was smart, he was older than me, so it would be okay if I was his or he was mine. But when he was gone, I thought that the diary thing might not work as well as I thought, so why not just write a letter. I wrote this to Hitsugaya:

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

_ I have been thinking a lot about you. I wonder if you can guess who I am, I'm not any fan girl of yours, I am someone that loves you. You also know who I am, you know that I love you, right? Reply, write a letter to me, and I will see whether or not you are truly worth loving, I know your secert too, one that you have never told anyone, expect for one. Do you remember, I don't think you do, you gave your proof away. I will be waiting for your reply, write it by tomorrow and leave it on your window._

I was hoping he'd get it, so I asked Matsumoto to send it, and when we did, we tried our best to hide ourselves when Hitsugaya came. After what seemed like forever, Hitsugaya came out, and we had this little conversation. "And what are you two doing aorund this area?" He asked.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, I was looking for you, we saw a letter on your window." I innocently said.

"And did you leave it were it was?"

"Yes, although it was not addressed to anyone, so I'm not sure it's yours." Matsumoto exclaimed.

"I will see about it later, we need to get back to work, and Momo-chan, stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'."

"Then you stop calling me Momo-chan!" I stubbornly aruged. He sighed, and continued his way to my division, when we thought that he was from ear shot we continued. "So you know what that means, right?" Matsumoto asked.

"He replied." I anwsered, trying to hide my laughter.

"I can't wait to read what it says"

"Me neither, but you better go with Hitsugaya, he'll suspect something if we don't go now, let's come back and grab the letter later, okay?" Matsumoto nodded, _Today is better than most!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, this was a rather long chapter. I have made a new story called "Yalia's friend" and I might update that at times, so don't get angry at me if I don't update that quickly!_-sits in the corner whimpering-_. Anyways, any review is accepted, and the next chapter will be all about the present time. Till next update, bye!


	7. The other diary

**Are you people happy that I finally updated? Sorry for the very long wait, and thanks for the review Solilyzz, I'll try to talk to you on MSN sometime, just don't know when I have free time-_sigh-_, well homework is fun, but when there is a lot, sure is boring. To the next chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

My P.O.V., Present

Hitsugaya was in his private room, reading Hinamori's diary as well as copying it.

'Dear Diary,

Hello diary, this is the first time I got you. This is the first day I've arrived at Rukongai, it's a village in Soul Society, and my next door neighbour is Hitsugaya, but I like to call him Shiro-chan, though he's older, so I should say Shiro-sama, but I don't really care. If you were wondering were I got you, I got you from a lady that said I resemble someone she knows, she said her name was Kali, so I thanked her for the kind offer. I talked a lot with Shiro-chan, he was such an impolite boy, geez, he might kill me with his mean words! Oh dear, it's late, better go to sleep before I sleep on you, haha, well, good night diary, I'll try my best to write in you often, don't know if I can though.'

'Dear Diary,

See! I wrote in you in one day! I have no clue why, but people in a place called Seritei gave me a letter that said I was aceppted to become a shingami, which I was happy to agree. When I read the letter to Shiro-chan, he sure seemed unhappy, but I ignored it, I can't wait till I start!'

'Dear Diary,

Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been almost a year, that's because I wanted to write to you that this is the last day I'll be able to see Shiro-chan, okay, so it's not true, I might be able to see him when I visit him from Seritei. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you last time he gave me a dove, what people call it at really home, oh I miss it, anyways, and he said that he wanted me to have good luck with love at Seritei, but that can't be without him there, oh I hope no one reads you, but who would? It's a diary for petesake! Yeah, well, he said that the real name for the dove is Kali(isn't that strange?-hint hint-), but I can call it whatever I want, well, I'm sticking to Kali. I wonder who Kali is, I resemeble her, maybe a reincarnation, nah, not likely. Because I died before, but I really like looking at pictures, and I like to laugh a lot, which is something not many people do at Soul Society, strange…. Aw, I just don't want to say bye to Shiro-chan, I really, really like it when he's around, I just feel, I don't know, I guess you could say safe. Well, I'm going outside now to meet with Shiro-chan and talk to him under the glowing moon.'

'Dear Diary,

I know it's been a while, but I've finally made friends at Seritei, strange, it was after the visit with Shiro-chan, and when he spat watermelon seeds at me, hm! Well, yeah, their names are Kira-kun, Rengi-kun and Matsumoto-kun, they're all really good friends, but their bonds I suppose aren't as strong as Shiro-chan's and mine. –yawn- late isn't it? I'm going to sleep now, and I also met the most awsome taichou, his name is Aizen Souske, but for some reason, no matter how much I feel like I love him and admire him, he just doesn't make me as happy as Shiro-chan did.'

'Dear Diary,

I've visited Shiro-chan for quite a while now, and now he just seems to grow up. He's less talkitive, and he acts cooler(and I mean it both in cool and cold), I don't know why, but I feel like I want to kiss him, oh my god, okay, I think this thing is getting on my mind, I DO NOT LIKE HIM, OKAY MAYBE JUST A LITTLE BIT, OH DAMN IT! FINE, I CONFESS, I LOVE HIM! Yeah, that's enough now….'

'Dear Diary,

YAY! SHIRO-CHAN MADE IT TO THE ACADEMY, HOLY CRAP, HE'S ALREADY AHEAD OF THE ACADEMY, AND I THOUGHT I WAS SMART, HE'S A GENIUS! Sorry, I was just excited, so I wanted to ask you one more thing. Do you think that Shiro-chan likes me? Hey, I've got a good idea, why don't I just go by his place and drop you there so he'll know that I like him? Nah, that's impossible, why would someone carry their diary where ever they go? I guess that would be me, hehe. Well, I've got to sleep now, I hear footsteps, good night.' Hitsugaya blushed at the last 2 entries, _Well, you can never tell whether someone likes you hehe._

'Dear Diary,

AGAIN! YAY! I'VE MADE IT TO THE 5TH DIVISION AS A LEIUTANT! AND HITSUGAYA IS THE 10TH DIVISION CAPTAINS, WE'RE BOTH SMART, OKAY, HE'S A GENIUS! Too bad he gets a lot of fan mail, so I can't ever show what I truly feel if he keeps on getting them. Oh, I have to go now, I feel that something is wrong, got to go, bye!'

'Dear Diary,

Hehe, sorry, but at least I was right, somethig is wrong. Aizen just isn't acting the same, and Hitsugaya seems more alarmed. Now I barely see him, waaaaaaaaaaa, I want to see him, actrually, I want him in general. Okay, this is a little private. But yestarday, I dreamt that Hitsugaya kissed me, isn't that cool! Okay I'm going now, I wish I could actrually kiss him, anyways----------------------------.' –knock knock-. Hitsugaya put the diary away. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Oh Shiro-chan, I was wondering, are you sure that you don't have my diary?"

"Momo, why are you in the tachiou's private place?"

"I just want ed to ask, geez!"

"Oh right, you don't have to stay out there, you can come in."

"Okay."-opens door, then comes in, the shuts it-

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Actrually no, you remember before when I asked you if you liked someone?"

"Yes." _Strange she's turning red, uh-oh, I think I am too, damn it, must hide it, must hide it. Oh what did she say, oh yeah, she asked me if I do like anyone, well, I have to act normal, I'll say no, it's kind of hard to lie though._

"No, I do not like anyone, why do you ask, you know that stuff is suppose to be private."

"I know, but I was just wondering, well… uh… I think… uhh… yeah…okay…I think I'll… be…uhh… going…."_ Geez Shiro-chan, you have to stare at me like that? Oh my god, I'm going really really red, not good. Okay, calm down, okay, that's better. _Hitsugaya nodded, and she left, with a small smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yay! That was fun to write! Anyways, thanks for reading Hinamori's diary, and like before, any review will do, but now it time for me to watch anime, bye!**


	8. To Find Out

**As always, I'm sorry for the wait, but I had 2 test on Tuesday and Wednesday, 3 test on Thursday and 1 test on Friday, that's a lot of tests if you ask me, which you're probably not. But thanks for reviewing Solilyzz, PhoenixDemonElite and StratzDranzer, I'ver read some of your stories and I think they are awsome beyblade stories, sorry I can't review, my computer is so crappy it can't, people hear that often, and it's true!And I won't be updating till July, I'm expecting, unless the stupid tests stupid coming after me, ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

I was working at my desk, but I couldn't concentrate, I mean, with these stupid letters coming, I was just annoyed. I feel a littlr odd, as if Hinamori is lying to me, right when I was about to get up, Matsumoto came in. "Sorry taichou for being late on paperwork, but I think that I need to go and talk with someone before I do it, it's an important matter."

"And that 'someone' is who?" I asked.

"Uhh…that person wouldn't liked it if I said." She answered.

"Fine, you are excused." I sighed, being a captain wasn't as easy as I thought. Oh well, now that I think about it, it's almost winter, meaning Christmas is also coming up, I wonder what I should get Hinamori. If I read a little more in the diary, maybe I can find out, wait a sec…isn't her birthday coming up soon too?(A/N: no clue when their birthdays are) I think I have the most perdect idea for a present for her birthday and Christmas. Hehe….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V

I was trying my best to work at my division, but all I could think about was the letters, and I guess that it wasn't so important to think about, but it was hard to concentrate, especially because the letters were directed to the lover of my life. While I was working, I peeked at Aizen-taichou, I don't know why, but I suddenly grew warm, and that only happened around Hitsugaya, and soon, I felt like I was buring more than ever. Aizen-taichou turned and smiled, staring at me, and I was just about to faint, but before that, he asked "Do you feel okay Hinamori?" I shook me head and excused myself. I was about to faint when I heard HIS voice. "Do you want a present?" Before I answered, he turned me around and we kissed, not just on the cheeck or on the arm, but on the lips. I closed my eyes, because I heard that it was rude to stare, it seemed like my dreams were coming true! All of a sudden, things went blank, what happened?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.V, Present

Hitsugaya sighed, like always. He was busy staring out the window, it was night, and all he could think about was last Christmas, all he did remember was that he saw Hinamori leave her division. There were twinkling stars, he was thinking about all the constellation, he especially remembered Cygnus and Orion, the swan was the first constellation that Hinamori told about him and Orion was what Hinamori thought about him. He thought that Hinamori represented the Virgo, second biggest constellation, and very pretty, and not vain like the queen Cassiopia. He stared for as long as forever, until he felt a hand and he knew who it was, it could only be the one hand that could touch him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori was numb with waiting, it was like killing her, to confess would be the best. She could remember as a child she played a game called Kingdom Hearts(A/N: Yes I know, pretty stupid, but I'm going to have to…) and there was a character called Axel, he was talking to Kairi, and said "Don't wait, act." And now she was referring what she played. Hinamori walked out of her room, and walked on thinking about the constellation that were so visable, and all she thought about was Orion and Cygnus, and maybe about Virgo. Hinamori nearly hit a wall, but before she did, she turned, heading toward Hitsugaya's private room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto knew it! she sneaked up behind Hinamori as she left, Matsumoto had a feeling she had to do it again, just so……well, you know, THAT doesn't happen again, could make them lose their ranks. She did well to hide her reistus(sp?) and to be quiet, Hinamori had good ears(A/N: not for sure if it's true).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Now you guys probably hate me, for making it such a short chapter, and you'll waited for so long. But don't worry, the next chapter will be pretty long, I'm asuming, but that update will probably won't be till long………….andyways, flames or nice reviews are welcomed!**


	9. Ambivalent

**Yay, aren't you glad that I'm back? Probably not, you guys are probably thinking 'What the hell took you so long! Man, you're slower than a turtle, even if a turtle can't type!' So I apologize to all readers and beg for forgivness _–goes down on knees and starts begging-_ Anyways, thanks to Solilyzz and PhoenixDemonElite for reviewing and now, let's begin! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed, was it just a dream? I highly doubt it. I shook my head to clear a few things up, then got out and started for breakfast. I felt very tired, for once, and I didn't want to be a captian, but then again, I never wanted to be a captian. I was watching the glowing sun rise, it seemed so peaceful, and I just wanted to go back to bed, but just then, Matsumoto came in. "Excuse me taichou, but here is a letter from someone unknown." I nodded at took the letter, and excused Matsumoto. Wait, what was I thinking! That might be the only time she was willing to do paperwork, man, I'm getting more stupid then ever! I read the letter, it said:

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

Oh Hitsugaya, my heart is in ache. You don't care, I know, but your secert is here with me, and that is all I need to keep me alive. Your dear secert, Kali, yes, you know, dear Kali, your dove that you gave me, and I also know there is more to that, perhaps it might be your sister? I resemble her don't I? I read it, your diary, yes, I know it's private, but still, things like that are needed. You know me as a friend, or do you know me as more? I know you as more, I know you as if you are my soul mate, but I know it can't be, or can it? Yes, soul mate, it can be true, we just have to make that happen! Please reply and leave it by your bed, please.

I was extremly confused and wondered_, Kali? My sister, yes, a dove, can't remember, better tell this FRIEND that I don't remember and she's just insane_.So I wrote that, and left it by my bed, hoping that will solve all the stupid problems I had, being a captian, letters/fanmail, stuff to worry in the real world(like hollows), Matsumoto, and everything such as.

The night came quickly, I updated on my diary and opened to the last entry. It said:

'Dear Diary,

Life is strange, life hurts. This is probably going to be my last time I'll ever write in you, because I'm going to stuff you in a pile, so I can forget about all of thoses pains. I'm so sorry Diary, I'm so sorry. I promise that I will find you, and remember everything you done for me. Let me cry my tears now, then I can finally be where I always wanted to be, at----.' My vision grew blurry as I continued to read, so I stopped. I cleared my tears and wrote in my diary.

'Dear Diary,

I'm glad I lied, for I can finally write to you. The last time I wrote in you, I remember, was 397 years ago, did I really forget about you? No, I just put you at the back of my mind, but not out. I'm glad, though I cried that night, I was not able to feel at home, I still felt the same pain, the same loneliness and everything as. But now, I'm not that child anymore, I can now bear it, even if it means death, even if it means all the pride I have. I have a different reason for me to live now, before it was to see Kali everyday, and now, it's to protect Hinamori, even if I never get to say it to Hinamori of how I feel of her, I will be able to show her. I will, I promise over my dead body and every thing I own, because I know that I can do it. Even at the hardest times, I feel calm and I feel easy when Hinamori is around, and now, it's time I do it for her too. Show her that she's not a burden, and that she's the reason we're all here, and she shimmers like the sliver moon, her voice as sweet as honey, her smell is just as wonderful as flowers and her eyes are…perfect to match her.

Diary, this is the last time, for good, that I'll be writing in you, and this time I'm marking the date.

December, 25.

Bye Diary, I hope you won't forget me, because I won't forget you.

-_Shiro-chan_

_A beautiful full moon, Orion, Cygnus, Virgo, all resemble something. Orion is me, Cygnus is the beginning of a new life, Virgo is Hinamori. I need something to make us together, but what? I don't know. Maybe…maybe…maybe, I'll make my very own constellation, it'll be just like Gemini, expect it'll be Hinamori and me, holding hands. I'd call it 'Heavens'_** (Note: When I was writing part of this, I was listening to 'pretty boy' by m2m, and this is making me cry!)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V.

I got out of bed. Hoping the sun would wake up as well. I wrote a let to Hitsugaya, it said:

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

Oh Hitsugaya, my heart is in ache. You don't care, I know, but your secert is here with me, and that is all I need to keep me alive. Your dear secert, Kali, yes, you know, dear Kali, your dove that you gave me, and I also know there is more to that, perhaps it might be your sister? I resemble her don't I? I read it, your diary, yes, I know it's private, but still, things like that are needed. You know me as a friend, or do you know me as more? I know you as more, I know you as if you are my soul mate, but I know it can't be, or can it? Yes, soul mate, it can be true, we just have to make that happen! Please reply and leave it by your bed, please.

I knew he would say something like I was insane or something, wasn't he always like that? Well, I went to go and get the letter, when I saw his diary opened. I read and as I did, I cried, not from happiness or from sadness, but from both. I'm ambivalent, well, I always am, sometimes I understand and I'm confused, sometimes I'm ashamed and proud, sometimes I'm relaxed and panicky. But most of the time, I'm sad and happy, like now. I was sure that Hitsugaya would wake up but he didn't. I grabbed the letter and looked out his window. Yes, it's a beautiful moon, a beautiful night. Orion, Cygnus and Virgo are visable, like always. I see them so clearly it feels like I can touch them, Orion, can Virgo go with him? I wish it could be like that. I wonder if I can find a new constellation and name it, I want to find a constellation that has a boy and a girl holding hands, I think I would call it… Heavens. I walked back to my division and read the letter, crying and laughing at it. And I replied.

**Shiro-chan, you never learn do you?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Waaa! This story is almost over, waaaaaa! Maybe I should start another HinamorixHitsugaya after this. I'm asuming that I only need 2-3 chapters left, I don't know really, but I thank all of the reviewers sooooooo much for their support. I don't know what I would've done with this story. –Starts crying of joy and sadness- I always feel ambivalent for some reason. Yes, flames, nice comments, all welcome, but I thank everyone so much that even I don't think that words will say enough. I will make a special chapter for all of you guys, just for you guys! THANKS!**


	10. Believe it or not!

**Happy to see me? Probably not, then again, you can't see me. Today, I'm in the world's greatess mood, because I graduated today, Friday, June 23, 2006. Actrually, I'm really sad, but that's okay, because my life isn't over yet. And because I said that I was going to give a special chapter for you reviewers, I'm going to give this special chapter for you guys. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO Solilyzz, Cryptic Innocence, PhoenixDemonElite, and every other person who reviewed this story, and now, let's BEGIN!**

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I heard it, Hinamori's tears, was she crying because she's happy or sad, or maybe both? Just then, I realized, I LEFT MY DIARY OPENED! AHHHH, DID THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON READ, NOOOOO, MY PRIDE! I sat straight up, scared half to death, that's when I notice a letter beside me. I opened, and stared in awe at what was written there. **Shiro-chan, you never learn do you?** That spilt second, I ran out the sliding door, and ran all the way the the 5th division and knock so hard, that the sliding door's frame broke.

"Come in, or more like, jump in, because you broke my sliding door." _'That isn't Hinamori's voice.'_ "OhiO. (don't know how it's spelt, but it means good morning.)" To my surprise it was Ichigo (let's pretend that he's the 5th division captain, because 1st, everyone is doing that and 2nd, because I want to) sitting, and not Hinamori. "Ichigo, have you seen Hinamori?" I asked in my cold tone. "Oh, she said she was going somewhere, somewhere very far and will return soon." I nodded and ran back to my division. While I was there, I decided to reply the letter.

_**Momo-chan, you remembered all thoses years? You read the dairy? Momo-chan, I know something too.**_

I ran out of my division and again, ran all the way to Hinamori's room and placed the letter on her desk, because she always looks on her desk when she enters her room. I remember all of the years back then.

_Flash back:_

"_Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering…will it be okay if I visited you everyday after school?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Brings me back to the first day we met just a year ago…."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh nothing, nothing important, oh look Shiro-chan, it looks like Cygnus the swan came out!"_

"………………………………………………………………………_."(Hinamori explaing stuff to Hitsugaya.)_

"_Oh hey Shiro-chan, look at Orion, he reminds me of you, so strong!" Hitsugaya shruggs._

"_Geez Shiro-chan, you've been so unhappy looking after I first got the letter."_

"_Well, I'm fine, hey look, it's Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, and Polaris, reminds me of us." Hitsugaya whipsered the last part. Soon Hinamori fell asleep. "Oyasumi nasai."_

_End of Flash back._

I thought for a second, _'Life is so great, but sometimes, it sucks so much it hurts. Hinamori, what do you think about life?"_

Hinamori's P.O.V.

I was tired, especially after reading that diary of _his_. I decided to go and leave early to sit by the watermelon field, away from Seritei and home, all the way across 3 000 hectors of land. As I was walking the the field, I was singing the song 'Pretty Boy' I listened to when I was young.

_**I lie awake at night,**_

_**See things in black and white.**_

_**I've only got you inside my mind,**_

_**You know you have made me blind.**_

_**I lie awake and pray,**_

_**That you will look my way.**_

_**I have all this longing in my heart,**_

_**I knew it right from the start.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you,**_

_**Pretty, pretty boy of mine,**_

_**Just tell me you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Oh pretty, pretty boy I do,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Make me stay, **_

_**Right beside you.**_

I use to write your name, 

_**And put it in a frame.**_

_**And sometimes I think I hear you call,**_

_**Right from my bedroom walls.**_

_**You'll stay a little while,**_

_**And touched my with your smile?**_

_**And what can I say to make you mine?**_

_**To reach our for you in time.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you,**_

_**Pretty, pretty boy of mine,**_

_**Just tell me you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Oh pretty, pretty boy I do,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Make me stay, **_

_**Right beside you.**_

_**(bridge)**_

_**Oh pretty boy, oh pretty boy,**_

_**Say you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you,**_

_**Pretty, pretty boy of mine,**_

_**Just tell me you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Oh pretty, pretty boy I do,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Make me stay, **_

_**Right beside you.**_

By: M2M, Song: Pretty Boy 

Well, I have to admit, singing that song took a lot out of me, even if it's just a song. When I finally reach my destination, I sat comfortable on the ground, near a big juciy watermelon. I thought it would be great for Hitsugaya, and plus, I get to eat some too!

**9:00 p.m**

HOLY CRAP! I spent all my time eating A watermelon and dreaming, that I lost track of time. Thank god the watermelons here are so sweet, Hitsugaya will love them, and they're easy carry, I hope. 3 000 hectors to walk, amazing, and that's just rounded, to be accurate, it would be 3102 hectors, 89 metres, 57 centimetres and 9 milimetres.

**12:49 a.m.**

Finally, I made it, phew, that took long, time to go and deliever this freaking heavy watermelon to Hitsugaya.

After I was done delievering, I went to go check my desk to see if anything was there, and there was! Hitsugaya sent me a letter. It said:

_**Momo-chan, you remembered all thoses years? You read the dairy? Momo-chan, I know something too.**_

Well, I'll reply then sleep, wait a second… Hitsugaya knows something, what does he know? I wil ask him in the next letter, I wrote :

_**Shiro-chan, what do you know? I read you last entry in your diary, Merry Christmas Shiro-chan.**_

My P.O.V.

Me: "Thanks reviewers for being so nice and not write mean reviews that I'm going to write my special event.

**Shinigami's Review Cup, Bronze.**

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled. He entered his diversion to see it filled with sake bottles, and sheets of paperwork inside the empty bottles.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taichou?" Matsumoto asked innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Just hang out with Hinamori."

"Hi---na---mo---ri. You're kidding, where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

"Why?"

"She drank to much sake." anime vein pop out of Hitsugaya's head.

**BANG!** **CRACK!** **ANY KIND OF ONOTEMPIA**.

**Well? How do you think of this special chapter? I just came up with it because I was bored, well, the idea anyways, but this chapter is all for the reviewers, and I especially want this to be special, since I did graduate today. C'mon everyone, say it with me "Happy Graduation Leesheaya!", "Thank you, thank you, you don't have to be so kind!" –bows-. I'll try to update soon, till then, bye-bye.**


	11. Finally Remembering

**I'm back! Happy to see me? Maybe…. Thanks so much to all the reviewers so I'm going to hand them sugar cubes. _–start's thorwing sugar cubes to the reviewers- _I'm so sorry for updating so late, but don't worry, I'm going to try to update every week or so. Expect somewhere in August and the other days I'm away. But It's hard, because I'm horrible when it comes to updating (and I mean this for all my stories, I hope). Anyways, on with the story! Oh yeah, and thanks Solilyzz and Shuyoru Kayume, and thank them a lot, the most!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V

Maybe it was in my dream, I don't know, but sometime in the night, I think I felt something on my cheek. I was dreaming about the past, and a cherry blossom fell on my cheek, it was sweet smelling, like peaches. But when the sun peaked out of the ground, and it's rays hit my eyelids, everything vanished. Another day to be a captain, if only I could just be…normal. If I was living again, I could be normal, maybe a genius, which isn't that normal, but still…more normal then now. I almost regretted saying that when I thought about Hinamori, but I was sure that there were many people out there for me, if I was alive. But Hinamori was perfect for me, right now anyways. I went to check my desk, and saw a letter. I opened it, knowing it was Hinamori, I read it slowly, inside was:

_**Shiro-chan, what do you know? I read you last entry in your diary, Merry Christmas Shiro-chan.**_

I smiled. I was sure knew it, but I was wrong, maybe she thought differently. She said that we were soulmates, I believe that too, but she might not know, that I'm going to protect her, even if she saw me still as a child. I don't care if she still thinks me as a child, because I'm going to prove it to her, I'm more than just a child, more then a friend, more then Aizen. Even though I'm not sure she still loves Aizen, but I'm going to prove that I'm more! And so, I wrote another letter (talk about waste of paper):

**_Bed-wetter Momo, I know that I love you, even if you still love Aizen, I'll always love you, and no one can take that away. So please, remember this letter, and my love. Merry Christmas._**

I masked my reistu (or how do you spell it? I'm going to have to pay attetion to this word in other stories.) and went over to the 5th division, and place the letter in front of Hinamori's door, hoping that she'd get it, and not Ichigo, that would be more embarassing then last time. I walked back to my division thinking about everything that happened in my life. _The past sure is something I would like to let go of, maybe it would be easier if I just forgot about everything, and keeping living a life without Hinamori, but that's just wrong! What should I do?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori's P.O.V

As the footsteps left, I went to go and find the letter, luckily, it was in front of me, so it wasn't hard, as I read what was inside, all the nightmares I had were gone, light filled my soul, and the dark beliefs evaporated faster than light. I smiled a true smile. I felt something fall onto my nose, and I looked up, and saw the sky was filled with clouds, dotted with snowflakes. _Hitsugaya…._ "Hello." I turned right, and I saw Hitsugaya wear earmuffs, gloves, a hat and a puffy jacket. But I ignored all of thoses, what I saw first was the scarf he wore, the one I knitted for him, the last one I knitted for him, which was the the last Christmas I ever spent with him. "Hi." I replied. A little nervous. There was silence for the next few minutes. "I guess this saves me time to write." I said. I want to say I more, but I couldn't we, just stared at each other for the next minute, I was getting really nervous by then. "I suppose you want some tea, Shiro-chan?" Boy, it's hard to start a conversation. "Sure." I went inside and started boiling some water. "Do you remember the first day we met Shiro-chan?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I asked?"

"No."

"I asked why you only answered with one word."

"Your point?"

"Nevermind. Remember the last day I was in Seiritei?"

"Yes."

"I…nevermind. I think the water should be done boiling now."

"You know momo, you're really strange."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My P.O.V, Present

Matsumoto was still following Hinamori, until she turned to Hitsugaya's room. _'Maybe I was wrong, maybe it's okay that they are meeting, it would probably mean so much to them, I wonder….'_ Matsumoto turned back, maybe it wouldn't lose their rank, so it would be okay, if she was in Hinamori's shoes, not even losing your rank mattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yes, I'm done this chapter. I think that the next chapter will be either last or second last of this story. Thank so much to every reviewer for reviewing this story, you are the reasons why this story had gotten so far. Any comment, doesn't matter how mean or how nice it is, is welcomed. Because Solilyzz been with me the whole way, I think I'm going to start another hitsuhina fic. As soon as I'm done the 'how she felt' story. Thanks so much for reading!**


	12. The End

This is my finally update, thank you so much reviewers/readers, without your support, it wouldn't be a success, (does anyone even read this part of the story/chapter?) Well anyways, so thanks again so much for everything and I plan on ending thi story. But I also plan on making another hitsuxhina story (if I can think of one) and thanks again! Oh and to let you guys know, most of all of this is just past points of the story, just a few points though.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My P.O.V., present

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori's gentle voice said.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya's voice was less colder then usual.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you want this gift?" Hitsugaya turned around to see Hinamori holding a box, wrapped in golden paper and a blue ribbon was fastened on.

"Thank you, Hinamori." Hitsugaya had said her real name in front of her for a VERY long time. He took the preseent and _carefully_ unwrapped it, in side was a that was red, then another box, which was orange, and then another yellow box, and then another green box, then blue, then indigo, and finally a purple box, by then the box was only the size of well, a ring box. Hitsugaya took out the what was inside the small purple box, it was a 10k white gold ring ( I don't know if they have gold mines there, but whatever). Hitsugaya put it on his left ring finger. "I have something for you too." He said. And he handed her a box, same size as the purple box, expect this one was coloured peach. "Thank you, Hitsugaya." It was a REALLY long time since Hinamori called him Hitsugaya. She opened the box slowly, to reveal and sliver ring with a small diamond on it, well, it was the size of a flea, but whatever. She put the diamond ring on her left ring finger, and then they stared each other in the eye. "Merry Christmas, and Happy birthday too." Hitsugaya said, and captured Hinamori's lips. And things that happened came back to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback:_

_Hitsugaya had seen Hinamori when walking down a stream, she was just splashing in the stream, making little ripples throught the still water. Hitsugaya had to go and fetch water for his parents, when he saw her, his new neighbor. "Oh. Hello there, my name is Hinamori, and who might you be?" She asked with her innocent face, that she had all the time. "Hitsugaya."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_They spent theirdays in Rukongai playing helping each other out and just talking. On their very last day together, they sat out at night to see they lovely stars shinning as bright as the sun, and the cresent moon guiding the stars to never ending brightness. "Shiro-chan."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering…will it be okay if I visited you everyday after school?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Brings me back to the first day we met just a year ago…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hitsugaya's P.O.V._

_I woke up in my bed, was it just a dream? I highly doubt it. I shook my head to clear a few things up, then got out and started for breakfast. I felt very tired, for once, and I didn't want to be a captian, but then again, I never wanted to be a captian. I was watching the glowing sun rise, it seemed so peaceful, and I just wanted to go back to bed, but just then, Matsumoto came in. "Excuse me taichou, but here is a letter from someone unknown." I nodded at took the letter, and excused Matsumoto. Wait, what was I thinking! That might be the only time she was willing to do paperwork, man, I'm getting more stupid then ever! I read the letter, it said:_

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

_Oh Hitsugaya, my heart is in ache. You don't care, I know, but your secert is here with me, and that is all I need to keep me alive. Your dear secert, Kali, yes, you know, dear Kali, your dove that you gave me, and I also know there is more to that, perhaps it might be your sister? I resemble her don't I? I read it, your diary, yes, I know it's private, but still, things like that are needed. You know me as a friend, or do you know me as more? I know you as more, I know you as if you are my soul mate, but I know it can't be, or can it? Yes, soul mate, it can be true, we just have to make that happen! Please reply and leave it by your bed, please._

_I was extremly confused and wondered, Kali? My sister, yes, a dove, can't remember, better tell this FRIEND that I don't remember and she's just insane.So I wrote that, and left it by my bed, hoping that will solve all the stupid problems I had, being a captian, letters/fanmail, stuff to worry in the real world(like hollows), Matsumoto, and everything such as._

_The night came quickly, I updated on my diary and opened to the last entry. It said:_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Life is strange, life hurts. This is probably going to be my last time I'll ever write in you, because I'm going to stuff you in a pile, so I can forget about all of thoses pains. I'm so sorry Diary, I'm so sorry. I promise that I will find you, and remember everything you done for me. Let me cry my tears now, then I can finally be where I always wanted to be, at----.' My vision grew blurry as I continued to read, so I stopped. I cleared my tears and wrote in my diary._

'_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad I lied, for I can finally write to you. The last time I wrote in you, I remember, was 397 years ago, did I really forget about you? No, I just put you at the back of my mind, but not out. I'm glad, though I cried that night, I was not able to feel at home, I still felt the same pain, the same loneliness and everything as. But now, I'm not that child anymore, I can now bear it, even if it means death, even if it means all the pride I have. I have a different reason for me to live now, before it was to see Kali everyday, and now, it's to protect Hinamori, even if I never get to say it to Hinamori of how I feel of her, I will be able to show her. I will, I promise over my dead body and every thing I own, because I know that I can do it. Even at the hardest times, I feel calm and I feel easy when Hinamori is around, and now, it's time I do it for her too. Show her that she's not a burden, and that she's the reason we're all here, and she shimmers like the sliver moon, her voice as sweet as honey, her smell is just as wonderful as flowers and her eyes are…perfect to match her._

_Diary, this is the last time, for good, that I'll be writing in you, and this time I'm marking the date._

_December, 25._

_Bye Diary, I hope you won't forget me, because I won't forget you._

-_Shiro-chan_

_A beautiful full moon, Orion, Cygnus, Virgo, all resemble something. Orion is me, Cygnus is the beginning of a new life, Virgo is Hinamori. I need something to make us together, but what? I don't know. Maybe…maybe…maybe, I'll make my very own constellation, it'll be just like Gemini, expect it'll be Hinamori and me, holding hands. I'd call it 'Heavens'_

_Hinamori's P.O.V._

_I got out of bed. Hoping the sun would wake up as well. I wrote a let to Hitsugaya, it said:_

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

_Oh Hitsugaya, my heart is in ache. You don't care, I know, but your secert is here with me, and that is all I need to keep me alive. Your dear secert, Kali, yes, you know, dear Kali, your dove that you gave me, and I also know there is more to that, perhaps it might be your sister? I resemble her don't I? I read it, your diary, yes, I know it's private, but still, things like that are needed. You know me as a friend, or do you know me as more? I know you as more, I know you as if you are my soul mate, but I know it can't be, or can it? Yes, soul mate, it can be true, we just have to make that happen! Please reply and leave it by your bed, please._

_I knew he would say something like I was insane or something, wasn't he always like that? Well, I went to go and get the letter, when I saw his diary opened. I read and as I did, I cried, not from happiness or from sadness, but from both. I'm ambivalent, well, I always am, sometimes I understand and I'm confused, sometimes I'm ashamed and proud, sometimes I'm relaxed and panicky. But most of the time, I'm sad and happy, like now. I was sure that Hitsugaya would wake up but he didn't. I grabbed the letter and looked out his window. Yes, it's a beautiful moon, a beautiful night. Orion, Cygnus and Virgo are visable, like always. I see them so clearly it feels like I can touch them, Orion, can Virgo go with him? I wish it could be like that. I wonder if I can find a new constellation and name it, I want to find a constellation that has a boy and a girl holding hands, I think I would call it… Heavens. I walked back to my division and read the letter, crying and laughing at it. And I replied._

**_Shiro-chan, you never learn do you?_** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Hitsugaya's P.O.V._

_I heard it, Hinamori's tears, was she crying because she's happy or sad, or maybe both? Just then, I realized, I LEFT MY DIARY OPENED! AHHHH, DID THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON READ, NOOOOO, MY PRIDE! I sat straight up, scared half to death, that's when I notice a letter beside me. I opened, and stared in awe at what was written there. **Shiro-chan, you never learn do you?** That spilt second, I ran out the sliding door, and ran all the way the the 5th division and knock so hard, that the sliding door's frame broke._

"_Come in, or more like, jump in, because you broke my sliding door." 'That isn't Hinamori's voice.' "OhiO. (don't know how it's spelt, but it means good morning.)" To my surprise it was Ichigo (let's pretend that he's the 5th division captain, because 1st, everyone is doing that and 2nd, because I want to) sitting, and not Hinamori. "Ichigo, have you seen Hinamori?" I asked in my cold tone. "Oh, she said she was going somewhere, somewhere very far and will return soon." I nodded and ran back to my division. While I was there, I decided to reply the letter._

_**Momo-chan, you remembered all thoses years? You read the dairy? Momo-chan, I know something too.**_

_I ran out of my division and again, ran all the way to Hinamori's room and placed the letter on her desk, because she always looks on her desk when she enters her room. I remember all of the years back then._

_Flash back:_

"_Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering…will it be okay if I visited you everyday after school?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Brings me back to the first day we met just a year ago…."_

"_What?"_

"_Oh nothing, nothing important, oh look Shiro-chan, it looks like Cygnus the swan came out!"_

"………………………………………………………………………_."(Hinamori explaing stuff to Hitsugaya.)_

"_Oh hey Shiro-chan, look at Orion, he reminds me of you, so strong!" Hitsugaya shruggs._

"_Geez Shiro-chan, you've been so unhappy looking after I first got the letter."_

"_Well, I'm fine, hey look, it's Ursa Minor and Ursa Major, and Polaris, reminds me of us." Hitsugaya whipsered the last part. Soon Hinamori fell asleep. "Oyasumi nasai."_

_End of Flash back._

_I thought for a second, 'Life is so great, but sometimes, it sucks so much it hurts. Hinamori, what do you think about life?" _

_Hinamori's P.O.V._

_I was tired, especially after reading that diary of his. I decided to go and leave early to sit by the watermelon field, away from Seritei and home, all the way across 3 000 hectors of land. As I was walking the the field, I was singing the song 'Pretty Boy' I listened to when I was young._

_**I lie awake at night,**_

_**See things in black and white.**_

_**I've only got you inside my mind,**_

_**You know you have made me blind.**_

_**I lie awake and pray,**_

_**That you will look my way.**_

_**I have all this longing in my heart,**_

_**I knew it right from the start.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you,**_

_**Pretty, pretty boy of mine,**_

_**Just tell me you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Oh pretty, pretty boy I do,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Make me stay, **_

_**Right beside you.**_

_I use to write your name, _

_**And put it in a frame.**_

_**And sometimes I think I hear you call,**_

_**Right from my bedroom walls.**_

_**You'll stay a little while,**_

_**And touched my with your smile?**_

_**And what can I say to make you mine?**_

_**To reach our for you in time.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you,**_

_**Pretty, pretty boy of mine,**_

_**Just tell me you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Oh pretty, pretty boy I do,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Make me stay, **_

_**Right beside you.**_

_**(bridge)**_

_**Oh pretty boy, oh pretty boy,**_

_**Say you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you,**_

_**Pretty, pretty boy of mine,**_

_**Just tell me you love me too.**_

_**Oh my pretty, pretty boy,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Oh pretty, pretty boy I do,**_

_**Let me inside,**_

_**Make me stay, **_

_**Right beside you.**_

_By: M2M, Song: Pretty Boy _

_Well, I have to admit, singing that song took a lot out of me, even if it's just a song. When I finally reach my destination, I sat comfortable on the ground, near a big juciy watermelon. I thought it would be great for Hitsugaya, and plus, I get to eat some too!_

_**9:00 p.m**_

_HOLY CRAP! I spent all my time eating A watermelon and dreaming, that I lost track of time. Thank god the watermelons here are so sweet, Hitsugaya will love them, and they're easy carry, I hope. 3 000 hectors to walk, amazing, and that's just rounded, to be accurate, it would be 3102 hectors, 89 metres, 57 centimetres and 9 milimetres._

_**12:49 a.m.**_

_Finally, I made it, phew, that took long, time to go and deliever this freaking heavy watermelon to Hitsugaya._

_After I was done delievering, I went to go check my desk to see if anything was there, and there was! Hitsugaya sent me a letter. It said:_

_**Momo-chan, you remembered all thoses years? You read the dairy? Momo-chan, I know something too.**_

_Well, I'll reply then sleep, wait a second… Hitsugaya knows something, what does he know? I wil ask him in the next letter, I wrote :_

_**Shiro-chan, what do you know? I read you last entry in your diary, Merry Christmas Shiro-chan.** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Hitsugaya's P.O.V._

_Maybe it was in my dream, I don't know, but sometime in the night, I think I felt something on my cheek. I was dreaming about the past, and a cherry blossom fell on my cheek, it was sweet smelling, like peaches. But when the sun peaked out of the ground, and it's rays hit my eyelids, everything vanished. Another day to be a captain, if only I could just be…normal. If I was living again, I could be normal, maybe a genius, which isn't that normal, but still…more normal then now. I almost regretted saying that when I thought about Hinamori, but I was sure that there were many people out there for me, if I was alive. But Hinamori was perfect for me, right now anyways. I went to check my desk, and saw a letter. I opened it, knowing it was Hinamori, I read it slowly, inside was:_

_**Shiro-chan, what do you know? I read you last entry in your diary, Merry Christmas Shiro-chan.**_

_I smiled. I was sure knew it, but I was wrong, maybe she thought differently. She said that we were soulmates, I believe that too, but she might not know, that I'm going to protect her, even if she saw me still as a child. I don't care if she still thinks me as a child, because I'm going to prove it to her, I'm more than just a child, more then a friend, more then Aizen. Even though I'm not sure she still loves Aizen, but I'm going to prove that I'm more! And so, I wrote another letter (talk about waste of paper):_

_**Bed-wetter Momo, I know that I love you, even if you still love Aizen, I'll always love you, and no one can take that away. So please, remember this letter, and my love. Merry Christmas.**_

_I masked my reistu (or how do you spell it? I'm going to have to pay attetion to this word in other stories.) and went over to the 5th division, and place the letter in front of Hinamori's door, hoping that she'd get it, and not Ichigo, that would be more embarassing then last time. I walked back to my division thinking about everything that happened in my life. The past sure is something I would like to let go of, maybe it would be easier if I just forgot about everything, and keeping living a life without Hinamori, but that's just wrong! What should I do?_

_Hinamori's P.O.V._

_As the footsteps left, I went to go and find the letter, luckily, it was in front of me, so it wasn't hard, as I read what was inside, all the nightmares I had were gone, light filled my soul, and the dark beliefs evaporated faster than light. I smiled a true smile. I felt something fall onto my nose, and I looked up, and saw the sky was filled with clouds, dotted with snowflakes. Hitsugaya…. "Hello." I turned right, and I saw Hitsugaya wear earmuffs, gloves, a hat and a puffy jacket. But I ignored all of thoses, what I saw first was the scarf he wore, the one I knitted for him, the last one I knitted for him, which was the the last Christmas I ever spent with him. "Hi." I replied. A little nervous. There was silence for the next few minutes. "I guess this saves me time to write." I said. I want to say I more, but I couldn't we, just stared at each other for the next minute, I was getting really nervous by then. "I suppose you want some tea, Shiro-chan?" Boy, it's hard to start a conversation. "Sure." I went inside and started boiling some water. "Do you remember the first day we met Shiro-chan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you remember what I asked?"_

"_No."_

"_I asked why you only answered with one word."_

"_Your point?"_

"_Nevermind. Remember the last day I was in Seiritei?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I…nevermind. I think the water should be done boiling now."_

"_You know momo, you're really strange." _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya and Hinamori didn't know how long they kissed for, but they knew, memories stay, just like love. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks so much for everything reviewers, And I hope you enojoyed this last chapter, I appreciate all of your support, and I hope you all enjoyed my story!**


End file.
